Diskussion:Schatten der Absicht
Name Warum heißt das Teil überhaupt Schatten der Absicht?!? In Halo 3 wird der Träger nur Shadow of Intent genannt. Ok, ja... ich weiß das steht im Artikel auch aber warum wurde der deutsche Name als Artikelname genommen? Wird das Teil irgendwo auf deutsch genannt? EhmPehOh 08:56, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das frag ich mich auch. Auch was die Truth & Reconciliation angeht =/ SatansLilHelper666 14:39, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Also die Truth and Reconciliation hat in Halo: Die Invasion den deutschen Namen Wahrheit und Versöhnung... aber dies ist wohl mehr auf Übersetzungsfehler zurückzuführen, weswegen sie bei mir auch nur Truth and Reconciliation heißt ^^ Aber die Shadow of Intent wird ja nunmal eindeutig nur mit dem eng. Namen betitelt :/ EhmPehOh 14:49, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich kann mich auch irren, aber heißt der zweite Abschnitt der Mission "Flooddamm" nicht so? Oder wurde er nicht eingedeutscht? Leider habe ich im Moment nicht die Möglichkeit, das selbst im Spiel zu überprüfen. Und jeden einzelnen Abschnittsnamen kenne ich nicht auswendig ;) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 16:17, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Genau. In Halo 3 wird über Funk die "Shadow of Intent" gesagt. Da die Abschnitte jedoch betitel werden, steht rechts unten der Name "Schatten der Absicht".--Der Pete Besprechung 16:44, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja na und?? Das ist der Abschnittname des Levels... Wenn da stehen würde Allianz CAS-Sturmträger Schatten der Absicht könnte ich deiner Logik folgen aber so haben wir einfach einen Abschnittnamen und den über Funk bestätigten Namen des Schiffs, Shadow of Intent. EhmPehOh 08:33, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Wenn ich den Namen Shadow of Intent übersetze kommt Schatten der Absicht raus. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/6/64/Ugly.gif.png --Der Pete Besprechung 13:36, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Und wenn ich DerPete übersetze kommt ThePete raus. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/6/64/Ugly.gif.png ........ Aber jetzt mal Spaß bei Seite. Ich kann es nachvollziehen so Schwachsinnsnamen wie Orbitale Absprung Schock Truppen oder Militärischer Nachrichtendienst zu nehmen weil irgendein Idiot der an Halo Wars und den Büchern gearbeitet hat noch nie Halo gezockt hat und deswegen einfach Scheiße gebaut hat und diese Namen mit übersetzt hat. Aber Shadow of Intent (Schiff) wurde nie übersetzt und deshalb sollten wir das auch nicht tun! Immer schön an den Kanon halten!! xD EhmPehOh 14:09, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Die Übersetzungen haben einen guten Grund. OASTs gab es schon in Halo 3. Und bezüglich den Schiffen hatten wir die Regelung getroffen, dass um Verwechslungen vorzubeugen, die Schiffsnamen der Allianz auf Deutsch sind. Rate mal wie viele Seiten an Bearbeitungen es kosten würde. Außerdem leben wir nicht in den USA und müssen uns an irgendwelche Übersetzungsbiebeln wie bei Star Wars halten. Solche Regelungen wurden leider nie getroffen (Was die Übersetzer der Halo-Bücher auch bedauerten).--Der Pete Besprechung 16:09, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ok, dann werde ich sofort mal United Nations Space Command in Vereinte Nationen Weltraumkommando umbenennen. SPARTAN-II und III heißen ab sofort SPARTANER-II und III, Pillar of Autumn ist nun die Säule des Herbst, M12 Warthog ist M12 Warzenschwein u.u.u......... Ich sagte ja, irgendwer baut bei der Übersetzung Scheiße und wir nehmen das gleich als Kanon... gut kann man nicht ändern. Wenn auch der Sinn von ONI auf MND nicht einmal der gleiche ist. Wütender EhmPehOh Ende! :Edit: Wo wurde ODST in Halo 3 bitte als OAST betitelt?? ::Oh ha, dieses Thema scheint ja ganz schön die Emotionen hoch zu treiben… Aber mit Kanon-Übersetzungs-Fragen haben wir auch einen wunden Punkt im Halo-Universum getroffen. Ich denke, das größte Problem hier ist, dass wir a) die Halo-Kanonhierarchie beachten müssen b) diese keine Angaben zu dem Umgang von Übersetzungen macht, vor allem wenn es so ins Detail geht (im Spiel wird "Shadow of Intend" gesagt, gleichzeitig heißt der Abschnittsname, welcher sich absolut auf das Schiff bezieht, "Schatten der Absicht"). Was zählt nun? Eins steht jedenfalls fest: Wir können nicht einfach so nach belieben entscheiden, was kanon ist. Wenn jemand, zugegebenermaßen, Unsinn bei der Übersetzung gemacht hat, müssen wir das hinnehmen. Was wir machen können, ist auf den Fehler hinweisen (in Trivia oder als Einschub). Ich würde vorschlagen, wir legen in der Zwischenzeit auf jeden Fall eine Weiterleitung zu dem Artikel an (so wie mit Truth and Reconciliation). --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 12:54, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Damit könnte ich persönlich auch gut leben... denn für mich heißen die Schiffe nunmal Shadow of Intent und Truth and Reconciliation und wenn ich danach suche muss ich erst übersetzen?!?! Achso nochmal zum Kanon: Ich versteh das nicht ganz weil in den Büchern haben wir bei High Charity auch den Namen Hohe Wohltat. Was zählt denn nun mehr? Bücher oder Spiele? EhmPehOh 13:06, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Edit: Ach nur ne kleine Anmerkung zum Abschnittsnamen "Schatten der Absicht"... Ich würde eher sagen dass damit der Name des Schiffs gemeint ist, nicht das Schiff ansich. Aber das ist Ansichtssache xD Aber wenn wir sowas schon als hohe Instanz für Namensgebung nehmen, sollten wir John vielleicht auch offiziell als fehlerlosen Cowboy bezeichnen dürfen ;) ::::Erstmal Kanon. Dann wird das Ingame von den OASTs gesagt: "Ein hoch auf die OASTs". Der Punkt zur Übersetzung auf Deutsch bezieht sich nur auf Allianzraumschiffe. Jedes Raumschiff ist auf Englisch mit dem deutschen Namen verlinkt soweit ich weiß. Wenn nicht, sollte das noch am besten behoben werden. Die suche wird also nicht beeinträchtigt. Was ich mit High Charity mache weiß ich noch nicht. Aber es gibt immer Sonderfälle. Der Name Schatten der Absicht ist kein Wortspiel oder die Bezeichnung des Abschittes. Es ist in diesem speziellen Fall die Betietelung des Raumschiffes auf Deutsch.--Der Pete Besprechung 13:23, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Nö ist es nicht... Der Abschnitt heißt nur Schatten der Absicht.... Wäre das direkt auf das Schiff bezogen würde er ja wie die gesprochene Bezeichnung heißen. Wie auch immer. Lasst uns aber bitte nicht wie die Spanier werden die wirklich jeden Scheiß übesetzen :( Eigennamen sollten diesen auch behalten, meiner Meinung nach EhmPehOh 14:01, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Wie schon gesagt, nur die Namen der Allianz-Schiffe und was uns die Spiele in die Hand geben. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 14:40, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Na dann ist das hier ja closed http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/f/fb/Smile.gif Auch wenn ich sehr unzufrieden damit bin xD EhmPehOh 14:49, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC)